The View from the Other Side
by southernbelle4
Summary: Two Republicans discuss the shooting at Roslyn. Pre-White House Ainsley.


_**The View from the Other Side**_

PG Ainsley

The shooting from a different POV (Spoilers from ITSOTG I & II.)

Read and Review!

The couple sat leisurely on the carpeted floor of her comfortable Georgetown apartment, watching some cheesy made-for-TV movie, sipping wine, simply enjoying one another's company. She, a Harvard educated legal counsel working for the conservative leader of the highest court in the land, and he, a high-ranking advisor to the top Republican on the Hill.

The definition of the Washington power couple, her blonde hair and light green eyes matched his, only in those moments, they were in jeans rather than their typical Armani suits. They were just together.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin,"_ the announcer says.

Both the man and the woman sat up to pay better attention to the network anchor who had just appeared on the screen. He turned the volume up.

_"Good evening, I'm Bradley Spencer. About thirteen minutes ago, several men opened fire on President Bartlet and his staff as they were leaving a speaking engagement in Rosslyn, Virginia. Our Karen Little is at the scene. Karen, what can you tell us?"_

The woman's hands flew to her mouth in horror.

_"Thanks Bradley. We have been told that the President is on the way back to the White House, as is the Bartlet's youngest daughter, Zoey, who attended this event with her father. There have been ambulances leaving the scene with their lights and sirens on, so one can easily assume that people were hit during tonight's terrifying incidents..."_

The man couldn't help but hide his look of satisfaction.

"It's about time. Too bad they missed."

The woman glared at him, silencing him.

_"We have no formal report on injuries and/or casualties. What I can tell you is that…"_

_"Karen, I have to interrupt you. We are getting a report that the President has been rushed to George Washington Medical Center for injuries sustained during the attack. I repeat, the President was hit by gunfire occurring just moments ago in Roslynn. The details of his condition are unknown at this time, and it may be a while before we have any actual details. Uh, we are unsure as to whether the attack was the work of international terrorists or a domestic act of brutality. But it appears now that the leader of the free world was injured, although the extent of those injuries are unknown at this time."_

"Oh my God." The woman was close to tears, terrified at the prospect of this happening so close to home.

_"Bradley, we are now hearing, here at the scene that not only was the President hit, but also that Joshua Lyman, the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, has been taken to GW Hospital. Like with the President, Mr. Lyman's condition is unknown at this time."_

"They got Lyman too. They were good shots."

"How can you say that?"

"Ainsley, I had a meeting with Lyman the other day, and he was the most arrogant man I've ever tried to work with. He's just another Bartlet maidservant out trying to sweep conservative Americans under the rug."

"The man just got shot, Reilly! We don't know what condition they're in. They might die. How can you be like that?"

"Well, a world without Bartlet and Lyman is a step up, don't you think?"

"I may not agree with their policies or how they go about running the country, and Lord knows I hope they are out of the White House in three years, but I don't want anyone to die because of it. How heartless are you?"

"Look, at least without Bartlet around Hoynes will come up and he's much easier to deal with."

"You mean easier to manipulate."

"Are you really a Republican?"

"Yes, but I'm a person first, and they are people before they are Democrats."

"They could have fooled me. They are the enemy!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of my apartment."

"Ainsley. You're making too big a deal out of this."

"Am I? You have no heart. I can't date someone like that. I'll drop anything you left here off at your office. Don't bother calling."

She held the door open as he looked at her in disbelief.

"You're mad at me over this?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just go work for them, then."

"You know that isn't going to happen, but we aren't going to happen either."

"They're Democrats!"

"So their lives don't matter? You're wrong."

He grabs his coat, putting it on as he walks out the door and out of her life forever.

She walks back to the couch and looks at the television without shedding one tear for him. She does however shed one for the leader of her country and the people that work for him. Saying a little prayer for Josiah Bartlet and Josh Lyman, she realizes that those men aren't the bad guys she was raised to believe they were…people like Reilly were.


End file.
